


Tommy Sho

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Poems of Mine [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: A little piece for a lonely soul with nowhere better to be.





	Tommy Sho

There once was a boy, who sat alone on a swing  
He’d sit there in silence, that was his thing  
He was always there, at ten on the dot  
There’s never yet been a day he was not.  
And he’s always there, until ten at night  
Then he’d be gone, but oh what a sight  
This boy was quite pale, with dark hair and eyes  
With a rumpled white shirt, that was mud-stained besides  
And you’d never seen, a little boy so fast  
No one saw him come or go, when it was time at last.  
But you see, oh you see - let’s look at this a little differently.  
A boy whose hair never moved in the breeze  
whose footsteps were silent and never crushed leaves  
There once was a boy, with a mud-stained shirt  
The bridge by the park, that’s where he lurks  
From ten o’ one to nine fifty-nine  
Against the pole of the rusted sign.  
But no one seemed to see him  
Or the way he never grew  
They never seemed to look  
Oh, if only they knew...  
But no one ever noticed little Tommy Sho  
So they couldn’t have known he disappeared years ago.


End file.
